<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freedom from the Hearth by zelsbels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528275">Freedom from the Hearth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsbels/pseuds/zelsbels'>zelsbels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, High Fantasy, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsbels/pseuds/zelsbels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Galland was desperately in love with the woman he had sworn to protect - Lady Isabelle.  But their love was viewed as abject, something viewed with disdain, as Lady Isabelle was betrothed to one of the other Lords of the land as part of a peace treaty.  So they made plans to elope.  Sir Galland was uncertain of the truth behind Lady Isabelle's feelings for him, if she was just using him to get out of the marraige, until...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freedom from the Hearth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting low in the sky when the horse’s hooves finally stuttered to a halt.  His armor creaked as he dismounted. Somewhere around the area, his maiden was waiting for him.</p><p>Crystal blue eyes scanned the horizon, carefully searching for any trace of her fiery red hair. Just as his anticipation was building, the rustle of leaves caught his attention.</p><p>“Sir Galland, you’ve arrived.” She stepped from between a bush and a tree, shaking out her cloak and pulling down the hood. Her smile was bright as the new dawn, and Galland felt his heart reach peace.</p><p>“My Lady.” He kneeled, taking her hand in his and gently kissing the back of her hand. “It is as if a thousand years have passed, waiting to be reunited with you.”</p><p>She chuckled at that. “Is that so?”</p><p>“It is, Lady Isabelle.” Galland looked up, earnest. He felt his heart swell with love at the sight of her smile. Her teeth were white as pearls, her eyes as green as the king’s emeralds, her lips and hair as red as the late day’s sun. There were none more beautiful than her, in his mind.</p><p>“I can say that I feel the same.” Isabelle gently pulled him to his feet. Her hands lingered on his after he stood, her gaze focused on him.</p><p>“Pray, you feel the same?” It almost felt unreal to Galland. He still wondered how a woman as wonderful as Isabelle took interest in him. She was the daughter of the Baron he served under.</p><p>She beamed at him. “Of course I do, Sir Galland.” Her fingers laced between his, and he felt heat rising into his cheeks. He had always loved how forward she was with her actions.</p><p>Her eyes grew distant as she scanned the horizon. Seeming satisfied, she returned her focus to him. “Come, Sir Galland. I believe it is time for us to take our leave.”</p><p>His heart caught in his throat. He had never asked her father’s permission to take her hand in marriage. But she insisted that they run away, to find a home of their own. Her father wasn’t exactly the most forgiven man, and he would have preferred that Lady Isabelle marry a nobleman rather than one of his guards. But Galland had been tasked to guard Isabelle for the last five years, and from the day he met her he had known that there was no woman in the world that he would rather spend his life with.</p><p>“As you wish, my love.” He led her to his horse, and helped her on before climbing on the steed himself. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, and held on as they rode off to the West.</p><p>They rode in silence for a while, before Isabelle finally broke it. “I can’t believe we’re finally doing this, Sir Galland.” She sounded exhilarated, and let out a soft laugh. “Years, I’ve been dreaming of marrying you, and it finally happens.” He felt the plate metal shift slightly as she rested her cheek against his back.</p><p>“My only wish is that your father would have accepted our love in place of a loveless marriage with a noble.” Galland pressed a comforting hand over hers. “I hate to leave our home behind, I truly do. But I will take any cost of being with you.”</p><p>It was hard for him to believe that she truly felt the same way that he did, though she was the one who proposed eloping when he professed his feelings for her. She had kissed him in her excitement and, though it had happened a few times in stolen moments here and there, it was the most special.</p><p>“I understand, Sir Galland, but we both know my father. He is unreasonable. And I would rather a happy life with you, with him not in it, than a life with him in it and miserable with a man I do not love.” She adjusted herself slightly, causing his steed’s center to sway slightly.</p><p>Galland let out a low breath. He felt that there would be a bounty on his head for this, but if they went far enough it wouldn’t matter. He just had to wonder, how far was going to be far enough?</p><p>On the horizon, he saw the distant lights of the next town. There, they would be able to rest their heads for the night. Hopefully.</p><p>About an hour passed, with idle small talk breaking up spurts of silence. When they arrived, they searched out the inn.</p><p>Galland paid the fee, on the basis that no lady should have to pay for anything, despite her qualms. They were shown their room, and were given a knowing look before the door was shut behind the young maiden who ran the inn’s counter.</p><p>They stood in awkward silence. There was only one bed in the room, clearly large enough for the both of them, but they were not yet wed. The Gods would surely have their vengeance if…</p><p>“Sir Galland?” Isabelle slipped her hand into his, bringing him out of his head. “It will be okay. We do not have to disrobe to sleep.” She gave him a coy smile, moving to stand in front of him and placing her hands on his shoulders, “Besides. We intend to marry, as it were.”</p><p>“But, Lady Isabelle, what about the vengeance of the Gods? And what will the people think?” He set his helmet on the table, perching in the chair. “It’s immoral.”</p><p>She laughed softly, “The people clearly already think we are wed. And if the Gods truly cared about what we are doing, would they not have struck us down already? What are the wiles of man to the wills of Gods?” She knelt in front of him, and began to unlace his boots. “Sir Galland, it will be okay. We do not have to do anything more than sleep.”</p><p>At her last words, Galland felt himself relax. He didn’t want to do anything more until they were married. He leaned down to begin unlacing his other boot, but Isabelle swatted his hand away.</p><p>“No, Sir Galland. Please allow me to take care of you.” Her piercing green eyes met his, and he couldn’t find it in himself to tell her no.</p><p>“As you wish, my love.” Galland said, leaning back into his seat. He wasn’t sure what to do, worried that she might swat at his hands again if he were to remove his bracers as well.</p><p>It felt like an eternity passed, as she unlaced his boots and armor and helped him out of it. Though it wasn’t in a negative sense. It was oddly familiar, comforting even. Though he, admittedly, didn’t know what to do with his own hands. He was so used to taking his armor off himself that he felt useless letting her do it for him.</p><p>When he finally stood in his day clothes, he felt naked in front of Isabelle. Though she had seen him outside of his armor countless times, he felt better knowing he was able to protect her when he was armored.</p><p>She ran her hands up and down his arms, looking him up and down mischievously. “It’s a shame you want to wait, Sir Galland.” When she looked back up into his eyes, there was an unmistakable hunger in hers. His stomach fluttered, but he fought it down.</p><p>“Lady Isabelle, we should sleep.” His voice cracked a bit when he spoke, but she seemed to not notice it. He took her hand in his, and led her to the bed. She daintily climbed in, and he tucked the sheets around her before getting in on the opposite side. He rolled so he was facing away from her, worried that he may touch her immorally if he didn’t keep his distance.</p><p>The night passed quickly once he closed his eyes, and when the sun hit his face through the curtains, he woke slowly. Touch was the first sensation to return to him. His arms, he found, were wrapped snugly around something. It was warm, and… Breathing? The scent of roses and chamomile flooded his nose, and he instinctively hold on tighter. When he finally opened his eyes, the sun was shining off of ruby red hair.</p><p>Gasping, he let go so abruptly that Isabelle stirred. The soft sound she made as she woke up almost made Galland regret every event in his life that had led up to this moment. Almost. Her bleary eyes met his.</p><p>“Sir Galland, is it morning already?” She asked, confused. She rubbed the sleep out of one of her eyes, yawning.</p><p>Just as Galland was inching his way out of bed, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“Sir Galland, this is the Loni City Guard. Open the door and release Lady Isabelle at once!”</p><p>There was a faint cry accompanying the man’s voice, saying, “I just want my daughter safe and home!”</p><p>Isabelle practically flung herself across the room, her eyes wild with fury. She threw the door open, yelling out, “I have NOT been abducted! I left of my own accord! I am marrying Sir Galland, and none of you can stop me!” Catching sight of her father, Baron Roderick, she pointed, her eyes narrowing, “If you had listened to what I wanted, this wouldn’t be happening. Consider me dead, because I will not return home, and you will not meet your grandchildren.”</p><p>Baron Roderick’s gaze fell to the floor. His voice was just above a whisper. “I wasn’t aware you felt this strongly for him.”</p><p>Galland stood, watching the exchange between his beloved and the man he’d sworn to serve. He wasn’t sure just how to react.</p><p>“How were you unaware, father? I told you that I loved him. I told you that I would be unhappy with anyone but him.” Her voice softened, “And still you told me that I had to marry that… That pig from Elavor.” She turned, leaving the door open so the crowd could watch as she moved towards Galland, taking his hand in hers in a bold show of affection. “Sir Galland is my love. He has been since we were children. I will take no other suitors.”</p><p>Galland took this with confidence. Any doubts he’d had about her feelings were extinguished. As a child, she had always said ‘Galland, I want to marry you for real.’ when they played house together. That she still remembered that… His heart soared. His hand squeezed hers, and he looked into her eyes. She smiled at him.</p><p>“I am sorry, Baron Roderick. But I love your daughter. I love Isabelle, more than my heart can handle. With or without your approval, I intend to marry her.”</p><p>Roderick sighed. “I see no use in punishing you for this. Return home. We will host a feast, and I will write to the Baron of Elavor. My most loyal guard and my daughter shall be wed.” The more he talked, the more he seemed to accept the reality. By the time he finished speaking, he was beaming.</p><p>The crowd parted as he approached, and wrapped Isabelle and Galland in a strong embrace. His hands fell to Isabelle’s shoulders, “Please. Come home. I would rather gain a son than lose a daughter.”</p><p>A tear slid down Isabelle’s cheek, and though Galland had known already how hard of a decision it had been for her to make, he could see now the toll it was taking on her. He leaned forward slightly, reaching up to wipe the tear away.</p><p>“Lady Isabelle–”</p><p>“Please, Galland. Just Isabelle, I am to be your wife.” She turned, teary eyed but still smiling, to face him. “I am to be your wife.”</p><p>She let go of his hand, and turned to gather her things. There was a certain air to the way she walked that made Galland think she was gliding rather than walking, though her feet were clearly touching the ground. He smiled as he watched her, before deciding it best to follow her lead and garner her things as well.</p><p>Before long, they were seated in the carriage with Baron Roderick, discussing wedding plans on the ride home. One of his body guards had taken Galland’s horse, and was riding it with the brigade that Roderick had brought in case they had decided to put up a fight. Truthfully, he was relieved that there had been no physical altercation. It was clear that his daughter was prepared, and was willing to fight for her love. It was also clear to him that Galland loved Isabelle more than words could demonstrate. Galland wasn’t very good at hiding his feelings, though it was clear that he was good at accepting circumstances.</p><p>The entire ride back, Isabelle held Galland’s hand. She held his hand as though it was the only thing anchoring her to the floor of the carriage. Excitedly, she talked about what her preferred wedding decor would look like, what kind of dress she wanted, and how many guests there would be. Galland listened with ease. He could listen to her talk all day and never tire of hearing her voice. When she asked his opinion, he gave it, and he agreed with just about every detail she suggested.</p><p>By midday, they had arrived back at Loni City. The townspeople gathered in the streets, applauding when Lady Isabelle and Sir Galland stepped out of the carriage after Baron Roderick. Their applause only grew when Roderick announced that the two would be wed on the summer solstice.</p><p>The weeks spiraled by faster than Galland could recollect. Each night, since he had shared the room with Lady Isabelle, felt a more empty than usual, but each day being greeted by her brilliant smile and her impatient “It’ll be here soon!” made each day more bearable. They poured over trivial details, like the exact fabrics and colors that she wanted for her dress and his suit, and seeing her face light up when she came to each conclusion made his heart light.</p><p>Before he knew it, the night before the solstice had arrived. He sat in the library, practicing his vows to Lady Isabelle, his promise to love and protect her until his last breath left his body. In the middle of his rehearsal, arms slid over his shoulders. He glanced up to see Isabelle’s face just inches from his, her face just inches from his. She smiled coyly.</p><p>“What are you doing in here so late? Should you not be at our dinner party?” Her breath smelled heavily of ale and whiskey. He could fell the slight sway in her body from the effort of standing up. Placing his hand over hers, he gently pried her off of him and stood up.</p><p>In a single, smooth motion, he swept her into his arms and began to carry her to her room for one last, lonely night.</p><p>“The festivities ended two hours ago, my Lady.”</p><p>She giggled and placed a messy kiss to his cheek. “They don’t end until I’m ready for them to.”</p><p>He blushed, pausing before he spoke again. “Perhaps you’ve had too much to drink.” Galland used his knee to open the door to her room.</p><p>As he moved to set her onto her bed, she clung to his shoulders with surprising strength. “No, I refuse to wait one more night.” Her eyes were alight with a strange mixture of sadness and mischief.</p><p>“My lady, you know it’s bad luck…”</p><p>“Child’s tales. Come, lay with me.” She released one arm only to lazily pat the empty side of the bed.</p><p>Galland sighed, relenting only partially. “I shall lay next to you until you fall asleep, but no more. We must wait.”</p><p>She groaned as he carefully removed her sandals and tucked her under the covers, but snuggled up against him after he climbed into the bed anyway. “You are so old-fashioned, Sir Galland.” Isabelle mumbled into his shirt. This raised a chuckle from him.</p><p>He found himself playing with her hair long after she had fallen to sleep. When he was sure she was asleep enough for him to move, he gently removed himself from her arms. Before she could stir, he placed a pillow in his place, and relocated to his room, lamenting that he couldn’t spend the night with her the entire way back.</p><p>Morning came after a restless night’s sleep. Galland had found himself taunted by the lingering scent of Isabelle’s perfume, unable to dream of anything but holding her. He went through the motions of the morning, growing evermore excited about the coming evening. Not being greeted by her bright smile in the morning was an odd feeling, but Galland was one for tradition, and he was definitely not one to provoke the wrath of the Gods.</p><p>After a day full of preparations, evening finally came. He waited for her in the grove, in front of the crowd of onlookers. The bards began their tunes, the signal that she was approaching. As he turned to see her, the sight was breathtaking. Her dress was the most intricate he’d seen on her yet, in shades of pink and the decadent reds he’d helped her pick out. In one hand, she held a bouquet, and the other held a spool of red ribbon that matched the spool he held in his own hand.</p><p>They said their vows when she reached the broomstick, the townspeople hushed in awe. Then came the time for them to tie their ribbons around the tree, binding their lives together just as their hearts were bound to each other.</p><p>Just as they finished tying off the ribbons, they met. Isabelle leaned up onto her toes, pressing her lips to Galland’s, and the townspeople cheered. Galland felt his heart soar.</p><p>Life was a blessing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally posted to tumblr.  I am moving all my creative works from there to here, and intend to delete my writing blog on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>